


i'm where i need to be

by wonderingredroses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingredroses/pseuds/wonderingredroses
Summary: Daniel Sousa finds his place in the team.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	i'm where i need to be

**Author's Note:**

> I barely remember writing this. 
> 
> I hope this gives you the same fluffy feelings I got from watching that one episode.

Daniel Sousa was invested in this now. Staying on this time traveling aircraft with a team he barely knew. They did seem like good guys. Sousa could acknowledge that. Good guys making do with the very little information they’ve got. They have advanced tech, but the people were still human. Well, mostly. He thought of the Chronicom guy. The others like him were the very people they were trying to save the timeline from. The stoic woman sitting in a blue tracksuit, who calmly informed her team that they lost Coulson. Who may or may not come back. Then there was Daisy. Daniel thought of her throwing those two guys against the wall, poking fun at his age, and holding up her hands so he could slip their key to get out of there.

 _Yeah_ , he looked around and took note of the weary faces yet strong resolve, _one hell of a team_.

He looked up when he heard Daisy coming to, stirring him from his own sleep. He had moved closer from his position against one of the pillars and pulled up a chair so he could sit by the glass tube contraption. He was propped against it. The cradle, Dr. Simmons called it.

Daisy groaned and tried to sit up. Daniel was quick to warn her about the glass above her.

She leaned back on her forearms and glanced up, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They settled down and slipped into a companionable silence. Both too tired to talk and overcome with thoughts. Eventually, Jemma came back to check on her.

“A few more hours until you’re cleared to leave, Daisy.” She gave a tight smile to both of them and walked away.

Now, Daisy was also propped up against the glass, not far from where Daniel sat. The effects of the drug were lessening and her mind cleared. Vague memories of what happened from the moment she woke up in the Malik brat’s clutches.

Sousa already conscious next to her, the bad guy monologue, and being dragged away to be strapped down to a metal table, struggling and shattering something. She still had enough awareness to grab onto one of the shards before feeling the pinch of needles. And in her haziness, thinking that this was what Jiaying must have felt.

Next thing she remembered was the feeling of fingers stroking her hair. The sensation was as soothing as the sound of Sousa talking about… something. Her forehead furrowed. Daisy was sure that the story he was telling her was one she wanted to hear when she wasn’t losing a battle to unconsciousness.

She leaned forward on her crossed legs, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear that story about the field hospital. Again. I think.”

Sousa chuckled and began talking and Daisy listened in raptly.

Daniel finished his story once more and met the understanding eyes of one Daisy Johnson. They held each others’ gazes before she started to talk.

“I met my mother soon after I got my powers” she looked at her hands and gave a little quake to reassure herself, “I couldn’t control them just yet and I was terrified.” She let out a small huff and saw only his unwavering stare. After hearing his story, one about his leg. Not only that, but about being lost and a friend who helped him pull through. She believed she could trust him with her own. One very different in circumstance, withal similar principles. Daisy told him about her mother’s fears. She knew now how her mother felt after years of trying to get to know her and then losing her.

Daniel and Daisy sat in renewed quiet. The two of them understood that there was much more to each other’s stories, but understanding each other was enough for now.


End file.
